Vanilla Cream
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Yukimura is Masamune's little vanilla creampuff.... So he says. Chapter 2. MasaYuki, yaoi, explicit LEMON.... Rating go up to M. Don't like, don't read. I warned you.
1. Beginning

Vanilla Cream

A/N: Hey hoooy!

Watashi wa Akira desu! Yoroshiku!

Ini pertama kalinya saia nulis di fandom SenBasa Indo! Yeeeei

-sfx: applause-

Saia mempersembahkan Vanilla Cream, featuring our fave pairing, Sanada Yukimura dan Date Masamune! Prikitiuuuwwww!!! XD

-dibunuh Yuki ama Masa-

Okey deh, langsung ke cerita. Coz ini fic pertama, jangan kecewa kalau ada yang jelek! Plus, jangan ngasih FLAME! Haram!

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara punyanya Capcom ooi…. Kalau punya saia, Yuki udah dari dulu kupasangin sama Masamune kali….. XD

* * *

Cream 1: Beginning

-Yukimura's POV-

"Yukimura-_danna_, ayo bangun!"

"Hmm…." Aku mengucek mataku. "Jam berapa ini, Sasuke?"

"Setengah tujuh, _danna_! Ayo cepat bangun, nanti Takeda-_sensei _marah lho, kalau telat!"

"_Oyakata-sama_!!" Aku langsung bangun dan menyambar seragam untuk ganti baju.

Namaku Sanada Yukimura. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Basara High School, kelas 2. Perlu dicatat, Basara High School itu sekolah putra. Jadi, jangan berharap kalian akan menemukan siswi-siswi cantik berkeliaran di sini. Um, kecuali tiga gadis non-siswa itu.

"Sasuke! Yukimura! Mau tidur sampai kapan!"

Baru dibicarakan sudah datang. Namikaze Tsukiko, asisten laboratorium. Meskipun dia asisten laboratorium, anak-anak kenal padanya dan dia sering mampir ke kamar anak-anak untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Gyaaaa!! Tsuki-_chan_, kenapa nggak ketuk pintu dulu!" Aku sedikit menjerit.

"Ahahaha, dasar Yukimura! Cepat ganti bajunya, Akira buat sarapan omelet keju, tuh!"

Aku cepat-cepat ganti baju. Sarapan buatan Akira, mana boleh dilewatkan!

"Oke! Aku siap!"

"_Da-danna_….. Cepat sekali." Sasuke cengok melihatku ganti baju dengan kilat.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Ayo!"

"OK!"

Kami berjalan menuju kafetaria.

Oya, aku lupa bilang. BHS adalah sekolah putra bersistem asrama. Kami pulang ketika hari libur atau akhir pekan.

"Ohayou…."

Gadis yang menyapa kami ini, namanya Oichi. Tetapi kami biasa memanggilnya Ichi. Dia ini adik dari Kepala Sekolah, juga tunangan Azai Nagamasa, kelas tiga. Dan dia adalah pengawas perpustakaan.

"Ohayou, Ichi. Mau kemana?" Sasuke mencoba beramah-tamah dengan gadis pemurung itu. Oya, Sasuke ini teman sekamarku di asrama.

"Ng, Ichi mau ke ruangan _Nii-sama_….."

"Ooh…. Hati-hati, ya!"

"_Hai…._"

Ichi pamit lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Berani sekali kau, Sasuke!" Ujarku sambil meninju bahu Sasuke.

"Yah, habis dilihat-lihat dia cantik, _danna_."

"Dasar. Mentang-mentang jarang lihat cewek."

"Hahaha…."

Tak terasa kami sampai di kafetaria.

"Pagi, Yukimura. Pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Akira, si asisten kafetaria. Masakan maupun _dessert _buatannya selalu enak, makanya kantin selalu penuh!

"Pagi, Akira!" Sapa kami berbarengan.

"Yukimura, tumben sekali kau datang pagi." Komentar Akira sambil menaruh omelet di piring.

"Habis, aku nggak mau ketinggalan sarapan lagi! Oya Akira, bagaimana keadaan suamimu?" Tanyaku.

"Dia masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Jawab Akira sambil memberikan piring padaku dan Sasuke.

"Ini."

"Terimakasih!"

Kami menerima piring berisi omelet itu dan mulai mencari tempat duduk.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Sasuke dan Yukimura berkeliling mencari tempat duduk.

"Sasuke! Itu yang di pojok kosong!" Seru Yukimura sambil menunjuk meja kosong di pojok.

"Hee? _Danna_, itu kan mejanya Masamune, kelas 3-B itu, lho."

"Ah, biarkan saja! Ayo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya mengikuti Yukimura saja ke pojokan.

"Mari makan!"

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Dua sahabat itu mulai makan dengan lahap. Selan limabelas menit kemudian, kafetaria tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Kok sepi?"

"Yukimura menoleh kea rah pintu. Date Masamune berdiri di sana, hendak memesan makanan pada Akira.

"_Danna_, tuh, yang punya kursi udah datang….." Sasuke gemetaran. Yukimura cuek, dia masih sibuk menyantap omeletnya.

"Berani sekali kalian duduk di kursiku."

Sasuke kaget sampai terjungkal dari kursinya. Yukimura menaruh sendoknya.

"Kau dengar aku, Sanada?"

"Aah, Masamune-_dono_. Kulihat kau baru datang."

Masamune tersenyum sinis. "Dan kulihat kalian junior berani sekali duduk di kursiku."

"Aku tak merasa kursi ini punya pemilik. Di kafetaria, kita bebas mau duduk dimana, dan aku mau duduk di sini."

Kafetaria berubah tegang. Baik Masamune dan Yukimura sudah mengeluarkan hawa bertarung yang pekat.

"Hmph. Ikut aku ke atap, Sanada."

"Baik, Masamune-dono."

* * *

-Atap-

"Oke Sanada, kita bertarung di sini."

"Hmph, kapanpun aku siap, Masamune-dono!"

Kedua lelaki tersebut mulai pasang kuda-kuda.

"Ayo, Sanada!"

"Hai, Masamune-dono!"

Keduanya menerjang dengan seimbang. Kemudian mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan yang hampir sama.

"Hyaaaaahhh!!"

"Heitt!!"

Sudah hampir duapuluh menit mereka bertarung, belum ada yang dapat menjatuhkan musuhnya.

"Hh, hh, kau boleh juga, Sanada!" Seru Masamune.

"Masamune-dono juga hebat!" Balas Yukimura.

"Sekali lagi! Heaaaahh!!"

"Baik, Masamune-dono! Hyaaaahh!!"

Mereka kembali bertarung. Yukimura mulai kelelahan karena staminanya belum cukup terlatih, beda dengan Masamune yang dulu dilatih langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah BHS, Oda Nobunaga.

"Terima ini, Sanada!"

Masamune melayangkan tendangan dan Yukimura menahannya.

"Uakh!!"

Yukimura terpental dan terjatuh.

"Doushite, Sanada? Sudah capek?"

"Hh, hh…. Belum selesai…."

"Menyerah saja, kau sudah capek begitu."

"Sekali lagi…. Hh, hh…."

"Che."

Masamune berjongkok, mensejajari Yukimura.

"Kenapa kau begitu gigih ingin melawanku, Sanada?"

"Karena Masamune-dono kuat…. Cocok jadi rivalku…. Atau guruku…. Hh, hh, hh…."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Ya…."

Mata Yukimura membelalak. Bibir Masamune bertaut dengan miliknya. Jantungnya nyaris mencelos saking kagetnya.

"Mmm…."

Yukimura berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil.

"Masamune-dono…. Apa…. Apa-apaan….??"

"Heh…."

"Masamune-dono! Apa maksudnya…."

Perkataan Yukimura dipotong oleh Masamune yang menciumnya lagi. Yukimura berusaha melepaskan diri namun kali ini gagal, karena Masamune memeluknya erat dan tenaga Yukimura pun sudah di batasnya.

"Mm…. hh….."

Nafas Yukimura mulai tersengal. Masamune melepas ciumannya.

"Mukamu memerah, Sanada." Ucap Masamune.

"Ng…. ini kan…. Gara-gara Masamune-dono!" Tandas Yukimura agak salting. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau kelihatan cantik dengan wajah merah begitu."

"U-uuh! Masamune-dono apa-apaan…."

Masamune menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Yukimura. Kemudian pemuda ber-tsuba itu mendekati telinga Yukimura.

"_We'll have a party soon…. Got it?_" Bisiknya, kemudian dia menggigit telinga Yukimura pelan.

"Ng…. Masamune-dono…." Yukimura sedikit menggeliat karena geli.

"Katakan padaku Sanada, kau normal atau putar haluan?"

"Ng…. Waktu SMP aku pernah pacaran sebentar dengan Sasuke."

"Hmm…. Jadi kau sama sepertiku."

"Eh? Maksud Masamune-dono apa?"

Masamune tidak menjawab, dia menjilat telinga pemuda yang dipeluknya.

"Ng…. ah, Masamune-dono…." Yukimura merinding.

"Anggap saja ini latihan."

Yukimura dapat merasakan hangat nafas Masamune menyentuh kulit lehernya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak menggila.

"Ne, Sanada. Kau tidak berontak atau memukulku?" Tanya Masamune dengan nada yang agak menantang.

"Etou…. Masamune-dono sama denganku. Aku merasa tak punya alasan untuk menolak." Jawab Yukimura dengan kepolosannya yang khas.

"He, kau sangat polos."

Diam-diam Masamune meraba daerah sensitif Yukimura dari luar.

"A-aah! Masamune-dono…." Yukimura merasa diestrum sehingga dia sedikit berjengit.

"Doushite? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah having sex?"

"Be-belum…. Dulu aku dan Sasuke tidak sampai having sex…."

"Ooh…. Pengalaman pertama."

Masamune mencopot kancing kemeja seragam Yukimura yang paling atas.

"Kulitmu putih."

"Eh, itu…." Yukimura blushing berat.

"Seperti susu."

Masamune mencium dan menjilati leher itu. Yukimura mulai merintih dan mengerang pelan.

"A-aah….. Masamune-dono…. Ah…." Erang Yukimura saat sang kakak kelas menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Hm, bekas itu takkan hilang sampai minggu depan." Masamune tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat bekas merah yang dibuatnya di leher Yukimura.

"Eh? Ah…." Yukimura meraba lehernya yang agak perih.

"Itu tanda bahwa kau milikku."

"Eeh? Masamune-dono, aku…."

"_Shut up._"

* * *

"Danna, bagaimana pertarungannya?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Yukimura sampai di kelas. Saat itu sudah masuk jam kedua.

"Seri," Yukimura langsung duduk di kursi. "Alasan apa yang kau beri pada Oyakata-sama?"

"Aku bilang saja danna di UKS. Kelihatannya Oyakata-sama agak kecewa tadi."

"UOOOO!! Oyakata-sama, aku akan segera mengejar ketinggalanku!"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat danna-nya terlalu berapi-api.

"Etou, Sasuke, ini jam kosong?"

"Iya, Oyakata-sama meninggalkan tugas dari buku paket."

"Nani? Oyakata-sama kemana?"

"Ada urusan, katanya."

"Hh…."

Sasuke mengamati Yukimura.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Ano…. Seragam danna agak berantakan."

"Eh? Iya, ya."

Yukimura segera membenahi bajunya.

"Ne, danna, apa yang dilakukan Masamune-dono padamu?

"Ng? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Itu apa?"

Sasuke menunjuk bekas merah di leher Yukimura.

"Eh!"

Sasuke menunjukkan wajah tidak suka.

"Jangan salah paham, Sasuke. Leherku agak gatal…."

Sasuke menciumnya diam-diam.

"Sa-Sasuke…."

"Sumimasen, danna…."

Dan mereka tidak bicara sampai istirahat.

* * *

BRUKH!

"To-tolong…."

Akira terseok-seok di halaman belakang asrama. Baju yang dikenakannya robek sedikit di bagian dada.

"Ne, Akira-sama, mau kemana?"

Mouri Motonari berdiri di depan Akira. Tangannya menggenggam robekan baju Akira.

"Mestinya kau tak usah kabur, Akira-sama. Keadaan tak akan seburuk ini."

Akira gemetaran. "Hentikan, Motonari! Jangan…. Kau tahu kalau aku sudah bersuami!"

Motonari menatap sendu. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku kesal karena aku kalah dari lelaki itu…. Kau tahu kalau aku mengagumimu, ne, Akira-sama?"

"Tapi kau tak boleh melakukan hal ini!"

Akira kaget. Motonari sudah menindihnya duluan.

"Motonari?!"

"Sebentar saja."

Akira berusaha melawan.

"Hentikan!! Jangan!!" Akira meronta-ronta.

"Tenanglah dulu."

"Hei Mouri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dua orang itu menoleh.

"Mo-Motochika...."

Chosokabe Motochika berdiri di depan mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Mouri?"

"Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur?" Motonari kesal, kemudian pergi dari situ.

"Terimakasih, Motochika." Akira berdiri.

"Tak apa-apa, Akira-dono. Oya, suami Akira-dono menunggu di depan."

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku duluan!"

"Tunggu!" Motochika memberikan jaket yang dipakainya pada Akira. "Ini, pakai jaketku."

"Terimakasih banyak.... Aku pergi dulu."

Akira pamit kemudian pergi dari situ.

"Ho, jadi kau juga melepaskannya, Motochika?"

Motochika menoleh dan menemukan Masamune bersandar di tembok, tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah pisau lipat.

"Ah, sudah tak mungkin lagi mengharapkannya." Jawab Motochika. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak menarget Akira." Tukas Masamune sambil membuka bungkus permen karet yang dibawanya dan memakan isinya.

"Bukan dia, tetapi Sanada Yukimura?"

Masamune menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau juga, ya?"

"Dia itu manis."

Masamune berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Oh, kau menantangku, Shikoku no Oni?"

"Kita bersaing saja, siapa yang bisa mendapatkan Sanada Yukimura lebih dahulu, Oushuu no Ryuu."

Keduanya beradu pandang.

"Masamune-_dono_! Kau disini? Klub karate mau mulai!" Yukimura muncul.

"Ok, aku duluan."

Masamune menghampiri Yukimura dan merangkulnya. Motochika agak panas, dia segera menghilang dari sana.

"Kenapa sih, Masamune-_dono_?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Tak apa-apa." Jawab Masamune sambil mencium pipi Yukimura.

Spontan memerahlah pipi pemuda itu. "Apa-apaan sih! Udah ah, kita cepat!"

Masamune terkekeh lalu mengikuti Yukimura di belakang.

* * *

YEAAAH!

Ripiw, ripiw! Tidak nerima FLAMES!

-kayak lagi promosi aja xD-


	2. Steps

Vanilla Cream

A/N: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!

Benar-benar saia ini…. Author yang laknat! Fic udah lama kagak diupdate…. Maklum ada tes semesteran….

Okeey, ini dia chapie 2 dari Vanilla Cream! Selamat membaca!

Dis: Basara punyanya CAPCOM sayangnya…. Kalo punya saia yaoi deh isinya….

-dikeplak-

WARNING: Rating ganti jadi M karena explicit LEMON…. Mwahahahahahahahah~

* * *

Cream II: Steps

Dojo ramai sekali. Teriakan penuh semangat dari para anggota klub karate membahana.

"Ciaat!"

"Heah!"

"Ossh!"

Masamune selaku ketua berkeliling mengawasi anggotanya.

"Lebih semangat! Hei, anak sabuk putih! Gerakanmu kurang bagus!"

"Iya, ketua!"

"Hei, yang di sudut! Tendanganmu kurang kuat!"

"Baik, ketua!"

Masamune diam di tempat dia berdiri. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghampirinya dari atas.

"Hiaaaaatt!!"

TEPP!

Masamune menahan tendangan itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Usaha yang bagus, Yukimura, tetapi belum cukup."

"Masamune-_dono_ memang hebat!"

Masamune tersenyum, kemudian menghempaskan Yukimura.

"Hup!" Pemuda itu kembali berdiri.

"Oke, kembali latihan!" Perintah Masamune.

Dojo kembali ramai.

"Yukimura, kemari."

Yukimura mengikuti Masamune ke bangku panjang.

"Ada apa, Masamune-_dono_?" Tanya Yukimura.

Masamune duduk di bangku sambil meraih botol minum.

"Kita pergi ke villaku di pantai."

"Eeh? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Refreshing. Sekalian latihan intensif menjelang pertandingan."

Yukimura berbinar. "Oke! Apa yang lain diajak?"

"Kita berdua."

"Berdua saja?"

"Iya. Agar latihannya lebih intensif."

"Oke! Kapan kita pergi?" Tanya Yukimura semangat.

"Pulang sekolah."

Yukimura menatap Masamune. "Secepat itu?"

"Iyaaa…."

"Terserah Masamune-_dono_, deh! Aku sudah tak sabar latihannya nanti seperti apa!"

Masamune tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya mengutak-atik botol gel rambut yang dingin.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

"Yukimura-_danna_, nanti jangan lupa tugas dari _Oyakata-sama_!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Gomen, Sasuke! Aku mau pergi!"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke villanya Masamune-_dono_!"

DEG!

"Ke villa Masamune-_dono_?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Iya! Kami akan latihan!"

"Latihan? Masa cuma berdua?" Sasuke agak curiga.

"Yaa…. Sebentar lagi kan turnamen antar sekolah, jadi Masamune-_dono_ memberi latihan intensif."

"Oh…"

Sasuke tak bertanya lagi. Dia sibuk menata bukunya.

"Yosh!" Yukimura mengangkat tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke!"

"Iya, hati-hati ya _Danna_."

Sasuke memperhatikan Yukimura yang keluar kamar.

"_Danna_…."

* * *

"Masamune-_dono_!"

Masamune menoleh. "Lama sekali."

"Maaf! Tadi aku sedang beres-beres dulu."

"Fuh, ayo cepat."

"Oke!"

Mereka pergi naik motor.

"Hei Yukimura, pegangan yang kuat!"

"He?"

"Pegangan!"

Masamune menarik tangan Yukimura dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya.

"Pegangan. Aku ngebut."

"I-iya…." Yukimura gugup.

Motor Kawasaki Ninja RR warna biru itu melaju dengan cepat di jalanan.

"Wuaaaaa…."

Yukimura berpegangan kuat. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat berkibar kencang ditiup angin.

'Yukimura jadi seperti anak kecil.'

Masamune tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Huwaaaa…. _Sugoi_!"

Yukimura nampak senang sekali saat sudah sampai.

"Hei, kita beres-beres dulu." Tegur Masamune.

"Oke!"

Yukimura mengikuti Masamune masuk ke dalam.

"Waah, keren…. Ternyata Masamune-_dono_ benar-benar orang kaya, ya." Yukimura terkagum-kagum saat masuk ke dalam.

"Heh…."

Masamune menuju dapur bergaya _country_ yang dilengkapi _mini bar_.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja deh!"

"_Tequila. Vinegar, Bloody Mary_…."

Yukimura kaget. "Masamune-dono ini! Jangan minum yang seperti itu, nggak baik!"

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Masamune mengeluarkan sebotol _Tequila_ dari kulkas.

"Eeehmm…."

"Sini."

Yukimura mendekati Masamune.

"Ini, coba dulu." Masamune menyerahkan gelas kecil yang sudah diisi _Tequila._

"Tidak! _Oyakata-sama_ bilang itu tidak baik!" Tolak Yukimura.

"Sedikit saja."

Yukimura menggeleng.

"Hmph."

Masamune hendak meminum tequilanya, namun Yukimura menahan tangannya. Masamune merasa kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku tak akan biarkan Masamune-_dono_ minum minuman yang seperti itu!"

Mereka berkelahi. Masamune keluar sebagai pemenang, dia menindih Yukimura.

"Lihat? Kau belum ada apa-apanya, Sanada."

"Cih…"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Masamune berubah lembut. Jari-jemarinya mengusap lembut rambut Yukimura.

"Masamune-_dono_? _Doushite_?" Tanya Yukimura, lagi-lagi dengan kepolosannya yang khas.

"Hm…"

Masamune mencium lembut pemuda di bawahnya. Yukimura sudah mulai terbiasa, dia membelai rambut Masamune.

"Mm…. hmm…"

Masamune menatap Yukimura sejenak, kemudian menciumnya kembali, sambil menghisap lidahnya lembut.

"Mmmmhh…." Yukimura mengerang sedikit.

Mereka bermain lidah untuk beberapa menit.

"Hey, Yukimura."

"Ng…. apa?"

"Pindah. Disini dingin."

Yukimura mengangguk.

* * *

"Ah, kamarnya bagus."

Masamune menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

_"Are you ready? I won't go easy on you."_

"Oke."

Masamune mendekati Yukimura dan Yukimura deg-degan.

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Nani?"

Masamune duduk di tepian ranjang. Dia membuka celananya dan mengulurkan sesuatu di hadapan Yukimura.

"_Suck it._"

"Hah?" Yukimura kaget.

"_Suck it_, Yukimura."

Yukimura terdiam sejenak.

"_Etou_…"

"_Doushite nani_, Yukimura?"

Yukimura menggeleng, dia berjongkok dan menjilati benda itu.

"Ah, ah, _yes_…." Masamune tersenyum melihat Yukimura yang berwajah merah.

"Aw, _come on_!"

Masamune mendorong kepala Yukimura maju. Yukimura terkejut, dia agak tersedak saat benda itu masuk mulutnya.

"_Suck that_…." Perintah Masamune.

Yukimura menghisap benda itu sambil sesekali merangsangnya dengan tangan. Masamune meringis sambil sesekali memainkan rambut Yukimura.

"Aah… mm… oh, _love you_…. _Faster_."

Yukimura mengulum dan menghisap benda itu semakin cepat. Rangsangan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Masamune menjerit puas dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Yukimura.

"Mmh…"

Cairan itu menetes-netes dari mulut Yukimura.

"Maaf, maaf, Yukimura. Kebiasaan buruk."

Masamune tersenyum puas, tangannya meraba daerah sensitif Yukimura dari dalam.

"A-aaah… Masamune-_dono_, jangan…. Ngh…."

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa."

Masamune melucuti pakaian Yukimura, kemudian dia mengambil botol gel yang sudah dia bawa.

"Masamune-_dono_, kau mau apa…?"

"Hm? Rasakan saja sendiri."

Masamune mengeluarkan gel itu di jari tengahnya, kemudian memasukkan jarinya ke bagian belakang tubuh Yukimura.

"Aaaah!!! Hhaa…."

"Dingin?"

Yukimura mencengkram seprai erat. "Dingin…. Aah…."

"Tahanlah sebentar."

Masamune menggesek-gesekkan jarinya.

"Aaaahh…. Masamune-_dono_…. Ah, ah…."

"Bagaimana, Sanada?"

"Perih…. Uahh…. Ahh…. Masamune-_dono_…."

Masamune menjilati pipi dan leher Yukimura. Tangan satunya agak mencengkram daerah sensitif Yukimura.

"Uaah! Terlalu kuat…. Masamune-_dono_…."

"Hm?"

Masamune menarik jarinya.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu, ya…. Aku tak mau kau terluka."

Masamune menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, kemudian menindih Yukimura sambil perlahan memasukkan ereksinya ke dalam tubuh pemuda polos di bawahnya. Yukimura terkejut.

"Aaah…. Masamune-_dono_…."

"Sebentar…. Hh…."

Yukimura meringis. Masamune menciumnya sambil menggesekkan genitalnya perlahan.

"Aaah…. Aaah…. Masamune-_dono_…." Yukimura memeluk Masamune erat.

"_Doushite nani_, Yukimura…."

Dengan susah payah Yukimura menyentuhkan jari-jemarinya menuju rambut Masamune, membelainya penuh sayang.

"Yukimura?"

"Aku suka…." Yukimura tersenyum lembut. "Masamune-dono…."

"Yukimura…."

Masamune terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum dan kembali mendesak masuk.

"Aaaaakkh…. Masamune-_dono…. Ittai_….! Aaah…. Aah…." Yukimura meneteskan air dari sudut matanya. Masamune segera menghapusnya dengan jarinya.

"_I love you_… Yukimura…." Bisik Masamune.

"Masamune-_dono_…."

Masamune masih mendesak masuk. Semakin cepat sehingga Yukimura terus menjerit. Bagi Masamune, jeritan Yukimura adalah ekstasi.... Ekstasi yang mendorongnya terus mendesak masuk sampai mencapai puncak nafsunya.

"AAAAAAKKKH!!!" Yukimura menjerit keras sekali. Masamune menatapnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Sudah selesai," Ucapnya menenangkan Yukimura. "Tidurlah."

Yukimura terbuai oleh hembusan angin dan pelukan Masamune, dia mulai terlelap.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian....

"Huaahm..." Masamune terbangun duluan. Yukimura masih terlelap di sampingnya, di dalam pelukannya.

Yukimura terlihat sangat cantik bila sedang tidur. Semuanya tahu itu. Bahkan Masamune tak bisa menolak pesona pemuda yang senantiasa penuh semangat itu.

Rambut coklat yang panjang dan terlihat indah, serta bola mata berwarna coklat yang jernih, bergerak aktif, yang selalu ingin tahu. Kecintaan terhadap dango yang membuat siapapun ingin tertawa melihatnya. Sifat penuh semangat, polos, ceroboh, serta ingin mencoba hal-hal baru namun tetap sopan, mungkin itulah yang membuat Yukimura disukai banyak orang.

Saat tertidur wajahnya seperti malaikat. Sangat manis dan polos, seakan tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Gerakan dadanya naik-turun secara teratur seiring hembusan nafasnya. Sangat cantik.

"Yukimura, ayo bangun." Masamune mencolek pipi Yukimura. Tak ada respon. Kemudian dia mencoleknya lagi.

"Mmmh...." Yukimura terbangun sebentar. " Lima menit lagi.... huaaahm...."

Masamune tersenyum geli saat melihat Yukimura menggeliat pelan dan kembali tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi."

Dan Masamune pun kembali terlelap bersama malaikat kecilnya itu.

* * *

HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~

I'm back with LEMON!!

Please review.... ripiw.....

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~

-ditimpuk-


End file.
